


Art for Were_lemur's Story

by mific



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: For the story 'Eater of Worlds' by were_lemur, written for the 2017 WIP Big Bang.





	Art for Were_lemur's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eater of Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584701) by [were_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur). 



> Fun to play in Dr Who and Torchwood again, which I haven't done for quite a while.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0df1/d145z5lgeoc777ezg.jpg)

 Eater of Worlds - Banner

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c079/4daqucr44ooncsgzg.jpg)

 "Any advice?" - the Doctor and Ood Sigma

 

 "Just a few more questions" - Debs, Gwen and Jack in the boardroom

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8c78/0c416b9yzazc9iszg.jpg)

Twenty ranks of Cybermen, and the Rift

 


End file.
